Ginny y Ron
by AlmaRosaNS
Summary: Ginny relata como se enamoró del hombra mas maravilloso del mundo... su hermanoRegalo de cumpleaños para La Comadreja... Feliz Cumpleaños linda!


**Advertencia:**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni obtengo ningún beneficio económico**

**Esta historia contiene incesto, así que si no te gusta, mejor retírate. **

**Es un universo alterno así que cambia drásticamente.**

**Ginny y Ron**

Como explicar mí historia? Es difícil porque yo todavía no la entiendo del todo... solo se que soy feliz porque estoy con el hombre que amo... con el que en verdad siempre he amado, se que por mucho tiempo pensaron todos que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Harry, y si voy a ser completamente sincera... yo también lo pensaba, hasta que me di cuenta de la verdad... y como fue eso?... Es mejor que relate toda nuestra historia...

Fue en un momento cualquiera en que me percate del inmenso amor que albergaba mi corazón hacia él y de que me engañaba a mi misma, me di cuenta de que al intentar estar cerca de Harry era porque en verdad necesitaba estar cerca de Ron, y no como hermanos... si aunque no lo crean, estoy hablando de Ronald, mi hermano al que no veía como un hermano ya mas, para mi era un hombre, el mas maravilloso, bueno dulce, sobreprotector y terco ser humano...

Y del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Me encontré viendo en perspectiva mi actitud hacia él a lo largo del tiempo... necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos, cuando fue que empecé a verlo de distinta manera...

Su primer año en Howarts... yo estaba emocionada por él, siempre ha deseado sobresalir en la familia y este era su oportunidad, y aunque me sentía triste ya que no lo iba a tener mas a mi lado, porque para ese entonces éramos los únicos que quedábamos en casa de mis padres, también deseaba que fuera feliz... en el anden conoció a Harry... a través de las cartas lo percibía tan dichoso por ser el amigo del "Niño que Vivió" y porque Harry prefirió su amistad por encima del arrogante y pretencioso Draco Malfoy... yo no podía creer todo lo que pasaron ese año, un Troll de la montaña? Por Dios, pudo haber muerto!... pero salio avante y yo me sentía tan orgullosa!!!... pero ese orgullo llego a alturas insospechadas cuando me enteré de la esplendida partida de ajedrez que libró y de cómo se sacrifico a sí mismo para que Harry siguiera adelante...

Su segundo año en Howarts y primero para mi... por fin estaba en la escuela y yo estaba tan nerviosa que cometí el error mas grande de toda mi vida... confié mis sentimientos a un estupido libro que estuvo a punto de matarme y gracias a Harry me salve... pero el enterarme de que Ron había arriesgado su vida por mi y que prácticamente sin varita se introdujo a la cámara de Slytherin para rescatarme, hicieron que mi corazón se volviera a hinchar de orgullo.

Su tercer año y una nueva a ventura, en ese año fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que el sentimiento que Ron me inspiraba no era precisamente fraternal, me encontré mas angustiada que mi madre al saber que Sirius Black había estado a punto de matarlo mientras dormía y que después tuvo un espantoso encuentro con un perro salvaje que le destrozo la pierna y por si fuera poco estuvo expuesto al Profesor Lupin convertido en hombre lobo y sin control, Merlín! casi muero de angustia! (y casi lo mato tiempo después, cuando me enteré de que toda la historia de Sirius era casi del dominio publico y nadie había tenido la amabilidad de informarme!!!)... me encontré tiempo después, meditando el porque no había sentido la misma angustia por Harry, del que supuestamente yo me sentía enamorada, ni por Hermione que ya para aquel tiempo era mi mejor amiga, aunque me sigo planteando seriamente si en verdad era mi amiga ya que ella fue la que me aconsejo, bueno me atosigo tanto para mandarle a Harry alguna tarjeta cuando estuvo en la enfermería y también por insistencia de ella le dedique esa estúpida canción!!! Aun me avergüenzo de ello... pero yo estaba tan confundida, quería estar enamorada de Harry aun cuando Ron ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos.

Cuarto año, este año estuvo lleno de altibajos emocionales ya que como Ron se peleo estúpidamente con Harry estuvo mas cerca mió y de los gemelos, en ese entonces tuve que aceptar que estaba enamorada de mi hermano... sentí unos celos terribles cuando se le declaro a gritos a la estúpida francesita, (fue entonces y pensando en ella que aprendí el hechizo de moco murciélago), aunque me quede bastante tranquila cuándo ella lo ignoro... también entonces me di cuenta de que Ron sentía cierta atracción por Hermione, no lo podía culpar ella siempre ha estado a su lado y tiene muchas virtudes... estaba tan celosa!!! Fue entonces que se me ocurrió que haciéndome de un novio sería más fácil quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza... grave error sinceramente ya que me la pasaba pensando en como seria si en lugar de Michel Corner fuera Ron el que estuviera conmigo... en ese entonces era tan inalcanzable para mí .

Su quinto año fue bastante complicado y sumamente trágico... Umbridge estuvo incordiando todo el maldito curso que derivó en que yo tome el lugar de Harry como buscadora del equipo y por supuesto gracias a eso pase mucho tiempo cerca de Ron en los entrenamientos, también empecé a desarrollar un intenso odio hacia Malfoy por componer esa estúpida canción que tan mal ponía a Ronald... fui tan feliz cuando gracias a él ganamos la copa!!! Y no tardó demasiado tiempo en que pudiera practicar en Malfoy mi mejor hechizo... pero todo termino tan mal en el Ministerio que aun siento ganas de llorar al recordar a Sirius.

Sexto año para el trío y definitivo para todos los demás... no voy a perder el tiempo recordando cosas tan desagradables como el noviazgo de Ron con Lavender o el mió y muy fallido con Harry... Murió el Profesor Dumbledore, mi hermano Bill también casi fallece y Ron empezó su noviazgo con Hermione... aunque suena bastante egoísta para mi fue lo peor, mi corazón se rompió al darme cuenta que si ya estaban juntos y a pesar de la inminente guerra, en cualquier momento terminarían formalizando y casándose.

El siguiente año fue el mas terrible que recuerdo, todos estábamos en peligro y nos enterábamos de ataques diariamente, aunque quisieron mantenerme al margen no lo lograron y participe activamente y hombro con hombro en la búsqueda y destrucción de las partes del alma de Voldemort... fueron tiempos oscuros en los que todos perdimos a personas muy queridas y precisamente una de esas personas me dio el regalo mas grande que habría podido desear alguna vez... Hermione fue alcanzada por una maldición y por desgracia murió, yo estaba cerca y la acompañe en sus últimos momentos, me pidió perdón por ser tan egoísta ya que ella sabia que yo estaba enamorada de Ron en secreto y si no había dicho nada era porque ella también lo amaba profundamente, también me confeso que Ron me quería de igual forma pero no podía pensar en mi de esa forma sin sentirse culpable ya que yo soy su hermana, me dijo que Ron se lo había confesado todo y ella había accedido a casarse con el porque su amor era mas fuerte que la humillación de no ser quien ocupara su corazón... y yo que había estado a punto de corresponder a los avances de Harry, aunque ahora estoy completamente segura de que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado ya que años después Harry y yo hablamos de todo eso (seguimos siendo grandes amigos) y el me confeso que en realidad lo que sentía hacia mi era amor fraternal y que el en verdad quería a otra persona desde hacia mucho... aunque no me confeso en aquel momento de quien se trataba yo me sentí mas tranquila.

Pero volviendo a donde me quede... cuando terminó la guerra y Harry por fin venció a Voldemort y todos tratábamos de recuperar nuestras vidas y seguir adelante para que el sacrificio de tantos amigos no fuera en vano, yo me sentía todavía muy confundida y pensaba continuamente en lo que Hermione me confesara antes de morir... yo no lo podía terminar de creer... ¡Se me hacia tan imposible todo aquello! Y no solo por que Ron nunca dio muestras de algún interés hacia mi persona mas allá que el de hermanos, sino por todo lo que acarrearía en nuestra familia, solo de imaginarme la reacción de mi madre sentía que el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones.

Hasta que por fin llegó el día en que todo saldría a la luz... ese día me levante tranquilamente y me prepare para bajar a ayudar a mi madre con el desayuno, vendrían todos mis hermanos y amigos para festejar el cumpleaños de Ron precisamente... todo tenia que estar listo para la noche.

El día transcurrió sin mas sobresaltos que algunas bromas de los gemelos a Ron y la consiguiente explosión de este ultimo (y es que Ron siempre ha tenido un carácter algo volátil!!) lo que desato la furia de mi mamá y los tres terminaron con orejas en forma de apio y limpiando la cocina sin magia.

Ya en plena fiesta y con todos divirtiéndonos mucho noté que mi madre nos observaba desde una esquina de la mesa y sonreía con melancolía, me acerque a ella para preguntarle que le sucedía y lo que me dijo hizo que me desmayara (literalmente)... cuando desperté en mi habitación, Ron estaba sentado junto a mi acariciando mi rostro y sonriéndome, no había necesidad de palabras sabíamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y solo atinamos a abrazarnos y por primera vez en nuestras vidas nos besamos...

-Que haces cariño?- pregunto un apuesto pelirrojo con una preciosa bebita en brazos

-Escribiendo en mi diario... quiero que cuando tenga la edad suficiente Samantha lea nuestra historia, quiero que sepa paso a paso como fue que terminamos juntos- se levanto de su asiento y con una enorme sonrisa se acercó a su esposo y tomo a su niña en brazos

-No creo que sea necesario mi amor- replico el Ron frunciendo el ceño y abrazando a sus dos mujeres- mamá se va a encargar de contarle todo... o en su defecto los gemelos- gimió lastimeramente

-jajaja tienes razón cariño... aun el día de hoy me parece increíble que fuera nuestra propia madre la que nos abriera los ojos y nos hiciera que nos diéramos cuenta y aceptáramos lo que sentíamos- suspiró recargando su rostro en el amplio pecho de su esposo y acunando más a la pequeña Samantha

-mamá siempre ha luchado por mantener unida a la familia y daría hasta la ultima gota de su sangre por hacernos felices, y sabe que nuestra felicidad esta el uno en el otro

-Ron...

-Si?

-Te amo- murmuro levantando su rostro hacia su marido

-Yo también Ginny, yo también- contesto uniendo sus labios en un beso que demostraba el inmenso amor que se tenían.

FIN

**N/A: Se que es muy cortito pero lo hice con mucho cariño para una persona muy especial... para mi gran amiga Siruela Lupin... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA!!!! **

**Se que no es ni una octava parte de lo que me gustaría regalarte o de lo que te mereces, pero creo que te das una idea del enorme esfuerzo que hice para escribirlo, porque desgraciadamente la inspiración me abandonó hace algunos meses... pero por ti me encadené a la comp. Hasta terminarlo precisamente el día de hoy... lo prometido es deuda!!!**


End file.
